


Hostel Departure and a Gift

by Goombarax



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Pokemon, Pokemon Evolution, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombarax/pseuds/Goombarax
Summary: After getting back from a Pokemon battle party, a Grovyle feels that it is evolving, and that his rent is over; and before he leaves his friend Staravia, he'll leave her a goodbye gift until he finishes to evolve.
Relationships: Grovyle/Staravia
Kudos: 2





	Hostel Departure and a Gift

Hostel Departure - Grovyle x Staravia

There is a large tree in a forest that seemed to act as a small Pokemon hostel with various windows and floors showing the different rooms of the Pokemon that inhabit it.

One day, when there was no one on the floors, there was Staravia who worked in the main hall with housekeeping and business management as a replacement, as her boss Toucannon was away and had to take care of his family in another tree, knowing that they would make a mess in that tree if they lived there ; from the entrance, as she was cleaning the floor from the inside, she saw a Grovyle running and jumping to the window of the first and entered despite his large size, and Staravia decided to go on and see him by taking an elevator. 

Arriving at the top, she saw that the Grovyle began to lie down on an armchair, stretching while making an effort not to destroy the place due to his size, since he is among the tallest of the inn's residents ; then he saw Grovyle and struck up a conversation, “ Hi ! How was your work ? " He said, being relaxed, while Staravia launched a sulky look by replying :" Hey, this is not by spinning gently back and covered with dirt that I will not have to do it alone all household all the time ! ". Indeed, the two are acquaintances, more like friends, and began to cohabit when they were still in their previous forms . " Were you still in those Pokémon battles ?" You wouldn't have come so dirty without going there , ”she asked, knowing that Grovyle spends his full time doing his Pokémon battles in the forest with other wild Pokémon ; " Yeah, and this time it was a great piece I had to face, even if it was difficult and I could win " replied proudly ; and then, Staravia , holding her broom in her wing, also had to answer : " Happy for you, ... ", then she put the end of the broom handle on Grovyle's belly : " ... but now is not the time. to relax like that, you could at least take a shower, before stinking the whole hostel ” ; Grovyle laughed softly as he added with pride, " Showers are for purists, I don't need them, " Staravia sulking more at him. 

Suddenly, Grovyle felt a little pain on his bottom and began to scream as an extension of his spine pushed. And he asked with pain in his words, " What is happening to me all of a sudden ? " Staravia seeing this, being a bit sorry for him, rang a bell on the edge of the upstairs window by telling him :" I know it hurts you what is happening, but here we go ” ; Grovyle seemed to know why the bell was rung : " You mean my time has come like this?" " ; she smiled and replied, " Well, yes : here you are evolving . You know that the big Pokémon cannot stay here, otherwise this place will be destroyed. Too bad ! ” , she said, shrugging. 

This tree hostel seemed to be the favorite place of Grovyle who got annoyed that he would have to leave it someday, but it came at the wrong time , and began to talk about something else surprising : " What a jerk I've been during the Pokémon Battles, I should pay attention to the rhythm. But before I leave… ”, he began to stop Staravia in his hands, surprised :" Hey, what is it ? ", Then :"... I would like to make love with you ! " Hearing these words gave Staravia a big shock : " Uh ... WHAT ! ??? " Grovyle added :" It's like something I feel since we evolved together and did some activities together, and since you do this with oth... Gh ! ", He was interrupted by hard leaves which began to grow on his new tail, while Staravia wanted to answer , ashamed as he unmasked her :" It touches me what you tell me, but why wait for such moment before telling me about it ? " ; Grovyle calmed down and said, " Let's say it would hurt your job if everyone was there ; this timing is perfect, and like that, I could leave you a little goodbye gift just in case. What do you think ?" Grovyle's height was slowly increasing , and Staravia checked in all directions, and sighed, " It's okay, I accept to do this with you, but only for this once ; I have a lot to do with cleaning there " 

After a while, Grovyle pulled her head up to his stomach, until she observed his erect penis, fully growing at 9 inches, and saw it going past the beginning of her torso at size : " It's too big ! Do you think it will fit ? ", Then he smirked, throwing mockingly : " Don't worry, you got bigger than me for these things, no need to complain, " then she put on a pouting look as she tried to excite his organ with its wings , knowing what it has to do ; Grovyle saw she knew very well for this type of activity and began to moan through the sensation that receives as she went a bit more quickly, while a leaf on each arm began to fall, troubling him more ; " Come on, keep going, this is driving me crazy, " she said excitedly ; Staravia tried to lick him, despite the size of her beak, since she is about half the size of Grovyle , that didn't stop her from continuing to lick, being careful of the ridges on his dick that haven't hardened yet, then precum came out of the tip of his dick before she stopped and moved on : " Before you do anything, just insert it in me ", she said in advance. showing his hindquarters opening and leaving access to her cloaca, Grovyle began to throb and hastened to push his penis into the hole before it completely changes size. He first passed it around the hole so that he could insert well with his precum to lubricate , and inserted his dick slowly. Staravia groaned, feeling again a large object in it. " I told you you would enjoy this moment, " he said mockingly , while Staravia blushed, " Shut up and finish it quickly !" " ; almost half of her organ had entered her and so he began to thrust in her, the moans intensified and Staravia clung firmly to the ground with her wings so as not to break objects around by the force of their act . With the ridges on his penis , Staravia felt like in heaven, so much she loved the penetration and the sensations it provided ; Meanwhile, part of his stomach to the neck began to be green and his growing body , and Staravia felt something inside, while moaning : " Uh, it's me or your penis size has changed again ? "Then Grovyle grabbed her body and went a little faster on his thrustings before the ridges would stuck his penis in her ; Grovyle went deeper and the pleasure felt by Staravia grew more intense ; suddenly Grovyle screamed a little louder as he reached orgasm and his penis began to twitch to cum inside her, moaning too, and tried to remove his penis from her body as it grew still larger and he came more while screaming louder, cumming all over the room. 

Staravia was lying down, still relieved and called out to him : " It was very funny, but here you are going to give me a hard time to-" but Grovyle did not have time to listen and quickly left the room, landed outside , his penis still out ; Staravia saw it changed shape : the leaf on its head fell growing 2 ridges, the leaves on its tail became hard as a fir tree and spores appeared on its back ; while changing size: he became a Sceptile , Staravia was at the same time envious, jealous and sulky because : " Seeing you change like that makes me jealous, ... but now, who will take care of all this mess that you have done in the room ? " Sceptile laughed, feeling sorry about that, while saying :" Don't worry, it's part of the things that do not bother you "; while cum continued to evacuate her cloaca, sighing and a little annoyed, she said to him : " Well, I guess I have no choice, but I think we will have to meet again another time, either when I evolve or when you come to visit us as others do", Sceptile was touched by these words, while his penis was retracting , and replied : " Yes ! It hurts to have to separate like that ”. Suddenly he thought of something else : " I have to go, I have to test my new form on a lot of things. We'll see each other again soon ”, she felt a little sad to have to part with one of her friends, and waved him goodbye with her right wing ; and then, " Oh and by the way, sorry for what will happen to you in few moments ," Sceptile said a little mockingly before running and blending into nature, leaving Staravia dubious. 

Moments later, as she finished cleaning the room of all of her friend's semen and other rooms, her belly began to swell, and she is worrying, " What's going on ?" it's as if something wants to come out of my body ”, then she began to push, while screaming and moaning for 2 long minutes for her : she saw that she laid an egg fertilized by Sceptile during their act, an egg tall of 7 inches and 5 of diameter ; she was warned that this would happen, once she sulked a bit before thinking with a smile : " Oh geez , I do not know what I'll do to him like that, I will return him the favor later ” and finally, she continued her routine of activities while deciding to take care of her new egg that she will raise with her colleagues, with a smile on her face, feeling happy to become a future mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, the relationship Grovyle x Staravia according to the Breeding groups doesn't work, but I tried to make it differently to make an egg exclusively to this story, since it's a follow-up of a drawing I made days earlier.


End file.
